


Danger (TMNT)

by sorasgirl13



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Human Turtles (TMNT), Multi, Ninja, Original Character(s), Protective Donatello (TMNT), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasgirl13/pseuds/sorasgirl13
Summary: May is a normal 16-year-old girl. Until the Kraang attack and kidnap her and her family. She's trapped within their prison, until 4 heroes, mutant turtles, come to her rescue. They are able to save her, but not her family. She is taken in by her heroes and their Sensei who trains her to fight. She now vows to follow their ways, but can she do that when she's falling in love?
Kudos: 5





	Danger (TMNT)

**Chapter 1**

"I can't do this." I say as I take a fighting stance.

"Just focus, okay? It's just training." Mikey states as he takes a fighting stance too.

"Okay, how's this? I don't want to do this."

"The only way for you to come with us to the surface, is for you to get stronger." Raph says sitting down with his brothers, Leo and Donnie.

"Just breathe, Master Splinter has taught you well." Donnie says to me. I take a deep cleansing breathe and ready myself again. Master Splinter looks at me then at Mikey.

"Ike."

And the fight starts. Mikey charges quickly at me and I dodge just as fast and round kick to his stomach just as he turns around to attack. He falls over in pain for just a brief second before trying to kick my ankles out. I jump in time and use his shell to leap over him. He throws a punch but I block him and use my wrist to strike. I make contact with his chin steading his head up and knocking him to the ground.

"Good." Master Splinter says. He walks over to Mikey who is still lying on the mat. "Do you know why you lost?"

"Because she's stronger than she looks?"

"Yes and no. You under estimated you're opponent." With that he walked off before placing a hand on my shoulder and nodding his head to me. I nod back with a smile and watch Master Splinter exit the dojo.

"You got creamed little bro." Raph said helping Mikey up.

"I seriously wasn't expecting that. But it's all good. Looks like May here should be AOKAY to join us on the surface."

"She only beat you Mikey, she's still got to go through the rest of us." Raph said.

"Well, at least we know not to under estimate her." Leo says standing.

"I think this calls for my celebratory pizza!" Mikey rushes from the dojo arms in the air cheering away.

"What a goof." I giggle.

Living with mutant turtles and their father, whom is a giant rat, wasn't exactly how I thought I was going to be spending my life when my parents died. After trying to be mutated into these hideous creatures, my parents passed away before seeing the mutation effects. My mother was already diagnosed with breast cancer and the mutation only agitated the cancer more, at least that's what Donnie told me when he tried to save her. My father, grief stricken with the loss of his wife and child, took his own life. When I found them, I couldn't really cope, I ended up being comforted by Donnie. He tried so hard to save them too. Now here I am, 16 years old and living with a group of vigilante teenagers trying to save people like my mother and father. To say I wanted to do my part was an understatement. It's been 6 months since I lost my parents. At first I just wanted revenge but Master Splinter said it was better to forgive and seek justice then to hold on and be consumed with hate. I'm learning little by little and the hate and anger that burned for so long is slowly dying. Donnie and the gang have really helped with that. There is never a dull moment around these guys.

"Uh, Hello? Pizza? Food? Awesomeness? Anybody coming to join me?" Mikey says poking his head back in.

"Hold your horses we are coming." Leo says.

Raph and Leo exit the dojo leaving me and Donnie to follow them. Donnie comes up behind me and puts a three-finger hand on my shoulder. "You okay, May?" I hold on to his hand and look up at him.

"I'm fine. I'll join you and guys in a minute; I just want a moment to meditate." I smile at him.

"Alright." He smiles back and joins his brothers.

I take a seat and find my center. Calming myself down and trying to relax before joining the group again. Man, I can't help but feel my blood pressure rise just knowing I'm left alone with Donnie. I can feel my heart pounding just by thinking his name. "Stop." I tell myself. "Calm down." I take a deep breath and release it slowly.

"May?" I hear my name and spin around quickly. Leo is standing in the doorway. "Mind if I join you?"

I calm myself down again after being surprised by Leonardo's sudden voice. "Feel free." I tell him and turn around to meditate again. I hear him sit down in front of me. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Soon both of our breathing is in sync with one another. I know I've got a good concentration going because I can hear Raph come down the hall.

"Are you guys almost done in here? Pizza's getting cold." He says.

"We'll be right there." I tell him without turning around.

"So, were they making out in there or what?" I hear Mikey says.

Leo must have heard it too because he lets out a small snicker. I can't help but smile too. I open my eyes to find Leo with a grin on his face staring at me too. I can't help but tease.

"What's with that look? Is the thought of making out with me that funny?" I say smiling.

"Hilarious." He says with a straight face. My jaw drops. I fake being offended and start to get up. "Alright turtle boy."

"Turtle boy? What kind of a comeback is that?" he says rising too.

"The kind you think of when you can come up with something better, jerk." I playfully punch him on the arm and walk out of the dojo with him.

"The idea though, I mean, c'mon."

"No, no need to say another word, you came off perfectly clear." I say putting my hand up to stop him from speaking.

"What came off perfectly clear?" Donnie asks as we enter the dining area.

"Nothing." Leo says sitting down.

"Leo thinks that the idea–" I start but he cuts me off.

"It's nothing." He says glaring at me.

I smirk at him and whisper to Donnie, "I'll tell you later." We all continue one with dinner and enjoy a different change in topic, Mikey trying to beat my high score. After dinner, I grab all the plates and start to do the dishes. Donnie offers to help but I tell him to go to his lab and work, that I'll meet him in there soon. I've been working with Donnie to help find a cure for the mutation that has over taken the city. It's powerful and we've been having a tough time just trying to keep samples. After my father killed himself he only stated a solid form for about 10 minutes before evaporated completely. Unfortunately, we didn't get a sample off of him in time.  
After I finish the dishes I rush to Donnie's lab. As I'm about to enter I hear something explode. I rush into see a cloud of smoke and Donnie in a coughing fit. "Donnie!" I cry out. "Are you okay?" I ask as I check for wounds.

"I'm fine." He says between coughs. "Just wasn't expecting that reaction." He takes off his goggles and in the process his mask slips off too. I bite my lip to keep from laughing as Donnie finally looks at me. His face is covered in soot and it left a perfect outline of his goggles and mask. It looks like a real ninja mask on his face. "What?" he asks. He walks over to the mirror and looks at himself.

"You're a real ninja now." I say giggling.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." He takes a towel from the side of the lab and wipes his face down. I take a good look at his face and he notices me staring. "Now what?" he says smiling.

"Oh, sorry, you just look so different without your mask on." I say a little embarrassed. I notice the blush that creeps across his face though.

"I know. I really look like a turtle, right?"

"I never said that." The room just falls silent. After what seems like 30 minutes Donnie opens his mouth but was interrupted by Mikey screaming. We both rush out of the lab and into the living room were Mikey is curled up into a ball. Raph and Leo come rushing in from their bedrooms. I run over and lean down by Mikey.

"What wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Mikey, talk to me!"

Mikey pokes his head out from under his arms. "May, it's gone."

"What's gone?"

"It's gone. It's gone. And it's never coming back."

"What's gone Michelangelo?"

"The – the – the – the TV remote it is gone!" he cries out.

"MIKEY!" we all say in unison.

"We were actually worried you block head." Raph says coming up and smacking his brother over the head.

"It wouldn't be that big of a deal if someone," he says looking at Raph, "had put it up."

"I did put it up!" Raph screams.

"Then why can't I find it?" Mikey asks crossing his arms.

"Because you're a bonehead." Raph says.

"Uh boys?" I say but they continue to argue. "Boys." I say again but I'm ignored. "BOYS!" I scream. And everyone falls silent. I point to my left and sitting on the table counter is the remote.

"MAY!" Mikey says rushing over to me and hugging me. "You're a life saver." He lets me go and quickly grabs the remote and throws himself onto the couch. The TV turns on and it's a re-run of Space Heroes. Leo is instantly captivated and Donnie, Raph, and I roll our eyes. I like the show too, but not as much as Leo does. Donnie and I head back into the lab and continue our work. After about an hour I look up from my notes when Donnie lets out a defeated moan. "This is hopeless. Without a sample, we can't even begin to understand what we are dealing with or how to fix this." He slides his notes to the side and puts head in his hands. I get down from my stool and walk over to him. I pat his shell reassuringly.

"Then, we'll just have to get a sample."

"How? There are Kraang all over the city."

"Leo's always got a plan. I'm sure if we consult with him we can come up with something."

"You would still have to stay down here, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware. Don't worry. You'll get your sorry butt handed to you as well." I tease.

"Yeah, okay." He sneers.

"What you think I'm not strong enough to take you on?"

"Please, you won one fight."

"Is that a challenge?" I say with a smile.

"You're so on." He rushes out of the lab and I follow him. We enter the dojo and take fighting stances. "You ready?"

"Born ready." I say. He comes after me super quick I can't even counter. I'm able to doge but that is it. He's like lightening. He comes after me with a kick to the ribs but I block it in time. Then a punch to the stomach but I block that as well. I'm completely on the defense. He's backing me into a corner. I aim for his footing but he dodges. "Damn." I say as I'm blocking and dodging. I look for an opening. "There." I say. When he goes to try to kick me again I quickly block then high kick him in the neck. He's stunned and thrown off balance. I back kick him in his stomach and he falls back. I pin down his arms and bring my fist up ready to strike but hold back. His breathing his heavy as is mine.

"Surrender?" I ask panting.

"I give." He says. I relax on top of him trying to get my breathing under control and so is he. "I can't believe you blocked every single one of my moves. Not even Leo can do that." He says still panting. I slide off him and lean against the wall.

"Don't under estimate my abilities." I tell him. I stand and offer him a hand up. He smiles and takes it.

"You got whooped by her too, huh?" We both turn as Raph enters the room.

"She's awesome bro." Donnie's words make my face flush. I'm hoping he won't be able to tell seeing as how it was already red to begin with.

"And then there were two." Raph has an evil grin on his face.

"I'm way too tired, Raph." I say.

"The enemy won't care if you're tired." Without warning Raph came up and started kicking and punching at me. I manage to dodge them and back flip to the center end of the room.

"Raphael!" Donnie shouts. He ignores his brother and continues to fight. He punches at me and I dodge and grab his arm. Stick my leg out and causing him to trip, I turn myself around and quickly throw him over my shoulder. His body lands with a large thud which grabs the attention of Leo and Mikey who come running into the dojo. I'm panting hard. I quickly wipe the sweat from my brow and get in Raph face. "You just lost to a girl!" he growls but doesn't get up. Mikey is laughing and Leo is trying to understand what just happened. I walk back over to Donnie and smile brightly. Just as my body is starting to relax I feel my head get lighter. I open my eyes and see Donnie's concerned. I try to control my head but it's falling backwards. I feel Donnie catch me before I hit the floor.

"May! Stay with me!" I hear Donnie say. I try to talk but my mouth won't work. I'm barely conscious. Before I realize it, Donnie has taken me to his lab and set me down. I'm trying to stay awake but the blackness keeps coming in. "Stay with me." I hear him say again. "Squeeze my hand." He places his hand in mine and I squeeze. "Good. You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." It's the last thing I hear before I swept away by the darkness.

I wake up with my head feeling like it's going to slip in two. I take in my surroundings and realize I'm in Donnie's lab. I find Leo sleeping in a chair next to me. I try to sit up, but my head keeps pounding.

"Don't push yourself." I hear Donnie say. He comes in with a steamy mug in his hand. He helps me to sit up and hands me the mug. "Here, some tea to help with the headache."

"Thanks." I say taking a cautionary sip. "What happened?" I ask

"You were dehydrated."

"You're kidding?"

"Afraid not. Your body processes water much faster than a normal human. Did you know  
that?"

"No. I didn't." I say taking another sip. God, this is good, and I don't even like tea.

"You should take it easy the next few days." He says looking over something.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your lab work?"

"Huh?"

"No, not that lab work, you're blood work. I was worried when you passed out. Usually  
someone suddenly passing out is not a good thing. I took a few blood samples."

"Oh."

"Relax, every test I did came back negative."

"That's a relief." I say putting the mug down. I go to move my arm but there's an IV in it.

"Sorry, had to pump fluids, do you want that out?"

"Yes, please." I say sitting over the side of the table? Bed? I don't know. Donnie comes over and brings gauze and medical wrap. Using the gauze he holds down were the IV is under my skin and pulls it out. He quick puts the gauze over the puncture site and wraps it up with the medical wrap.

"You're awake." I hear Leo say.

"So are you." I say smiling.

"Glad you see you are okay. Raph got a stern talking to by Master Splinter for his actions. Although, getting beaten by you, kind of brought his ego down a peg or two." He smiles at me.

"It wasn't Raph's fault though, I was careless." I say looking down.

"Raph shouldn't have challenged you; you already told him you were tired. He should have known better." Leo stands.

"I guess that's true." I still feel bad that Raph had to get punished for it.

"Hey, don't worry, Raph's a big boy he can handle himself." Leo puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. Sorry to worry you."

"Just glad that you're okay." He says before leaving. Donnie and I watch him walk out and then Donnie turns back to me and then back to the door. Then back to me and back to the door. He raises an invisible eye brow at me and I throw my pillow at him. "Don't go making that face."

"Sorry, I just thought."

"No." I say crossing my arms.

He lets out a chuckle. "Whatever you say, May."

"Stupid turtle." I say under my breath.

After Donnie tells me to drink more water and to be more cautious, we both head our separate ways and go to sleep. I can't sleep though. Thoughts of Donnie are floating around in my head: being in the lab, sparring, laughing. Oh, no. The sparring, I sat on him. Oh…My…God! I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I was on top of Donnie! What's wrong with me?! I sat on him for like a good 5 minutes! I started to roll around on my bed freaking out. I can't believe I did that. How embarrassing. And now he thinks there's something going on between me and Leo. UGH! This couldn't get any more worse. I throw myself onto my stomach and pout. Not to mention April. April O'Neil has been with the turtles so much longer than me. She's super smart and kicks some major ass. Donnie's had a crush on her since the beginning, and who wouldn't? With her long, red hair, bright, blue eyes, perfect figure, cute face. I'm just me. Brown, boy short hair, hazel eyes that are way too big for my face, and they only thing I have against her, is my hourglass figure. Hourglass figures are great! But still, I could afford to lose some extra baggage if you know what I mean. I don't stand a chance do I? I throw my head into my pillow and try to fall asleep.


End file.
